Underneath the Mistletoe
by PuckleberryShipper326
Summary: "One little kiss," she stated. "One, Puckerman. And keep your hands to yourself, we're in public."  Based off of a piece of fanart on Tumblr  link inside . Rated T for mild swearing


_**I know it's a little late for Christmas, but I got this idea from a picture on tumblr and had to write this. I hope everyone had a happy holidays and have a happy New Year! Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Pulling up to the house, Puck smiled at the amount of cars that were parked around. He was on his well-deserved holiday break after surviving his first semester of college. At the moment, he was at OSU, because it was cheap and easy, but he was looking at a couple other schools now that the semester was over. He had gotten pretty good grades and aced most of his exams. He had applied to several schools in different locations and just needed to make a decision.<p>

Puck walked up to the front door and knocked, chuckling when he heard Santana's distinct voice yell, "Come in!" He opened the door and looked around at his friends. When they noticed him, they all started cheering and walking over. Brittany was the first to hug him. She had managed to graduate (_with the help of Santana_) and was at some dance school in D.C.. Santana had been accepted to a law school in D.C. as well, so they were still happily together. After hugging Santana, Puck saw his blonde ex make her way over. He smiled at her and gave her a big hug. While Quinn had gone through a bit of a break down their senior year, she had gotten her life back together for the second half of the year and gotten into Yale. She and Puck talked every once in a while, usually about Beth. Shelby had kept her promise of keeping the two teens in her daughter's life and was constantly sending emails filled with pictures and stories. Puck and Quinn planned to go visit the Corcorans to give Beth their Christmas gifts for her. He quickly hugged Rory, who was only a junior this year, before moving on to the next couple.

Artie rolled over with a smiling Tina in his lap. When Mike went away to college, he and Tina had decided to break up, leading to Tartie 2.0. From what he had heard from Artie and Mike (_yeah, they were still his boys_), there were no hard feelings between any of the parties involved. Mercedes and Sam quickly made their way over to Puck, their hands still locked. They had gotten together towards the end of senior year, but stayed together when they both attended colleges in Boston. Next up were Kurt and Blaine, who, despite the long distance, managed to stay together. Every vacation, Blaine would fly out to New York to be with his boyfriend, and they skyped practically every day. Blaine already planned on following Kurt to the Big Apple once he graduated. As Puck made his way into the room, he walked over to Mike and Finn. Mike was at a dance school in California and had just auditioned for a dance show. He really wanted to break into the business and was doing everything he could to prove to his still-skeptical father that he had made the right choice. Finn was only home for the break before being shipped out to Afghanistan. He had decided to join the army after graduation and spent most of his summer at a training camp in one of the Carolinas.

After making the rounds, Puck noticed that someone was missing. He looked around the room and saw a flurry of chocolate hair in the kitchen. He smirked and walked through the doorway, the smirk turning into a smile when he saw her. Rachel was pulling something out of the oven when Puck walked in. The two hot Jews had kept close contact after graduation. She had made it to New York through NYADA with Kurt and was taking the city by storm. She showed off her big talent as Belle in a local production of _Beauty and the Beast_ and had received rave reviews. Puck was there on opening night with a big bouquet of flowers and felt like a total boss when he saw the smile on her face. He was able to spend the weekend (_thanks to his Ma and her dads_) and she showed him everything he needed to see in New York City. It sucked having to go home, but the kiss she gave him was enough to hold him over.

He wasn't going to lie. Puck has been half in love with Rachel ever since their failure of a relationship sophomore year. He was always there when she needed him and would always be there. He would do anything for her, but he just never knew how to tell her. When she headed for New York, he settled for being her friend. Things were awesome between them. The only downside was that when she asked him for advice on guys. He hated hearing about the cast mate that asked her out for coffee or the classmate that invited her to some frat party. But Puck knew that if he wanted to be in her life, he would have to settle for friendship.

As he watched her, he leant against the doorframe. "What on earth are you doing?" he finally asked, chuckling when her head shot up. She smiled when she saw him and dropped her cooking equipment to run into his arms, knocking him back a few feet. Their friends saw and began to chuckle, teasing them for their display. Puck merely flipped them off and held her in his arms, looking at her with the biggest smile on his face.

"Uh oh!" Brittany shouted from across the room. "Look up Puckleberry!"

Rachel and Puck both looked up to find mistletoe hanging above their heads. Puck suddenly became very nervous. Sure, they'd kissed before (_and done more_), but they were supposed to be friends. _Oh knock it off, Puckerman_, he scolded himself. _It's just a kiss underneath the mistletoe. Do it, or you'll regret it._

He lowered her to the ground and shoved his hands into his pockets, towering over her slightly as he smirked. She blushed under his stare, but held her hand up when he slowly lowered his head. "One little kiss," she stated. "One, Puckerman. And keep your hands to yourself, we're in public." She smiled up at him and reached up, lifting herself up and closing the gap between them. Puck wrapped his arms around her as his kissed her deeply, his thumb running over the dip of her back. She sighed into the kiss, but it wasn't a sigh of annoyance. It sounded like a sigh of relief. Puck held her tighter and licked her bottom lip, making her inhale sharply. When they finally separated, her hands remained around his neck, his arms still wrapped around her waist. Their eyes remained locked and a soft smile slowly grew on their lips.

"That was fucking hot," Santana broke the silence, gaining the attention of everyone in the room. Puck and Rachel continued to smile though, their arms still around each other. "Only you two could manage to makes something so simple look sexy as fuck." The group chuckled. "How are you two not together?"

"Well, um, we're just friends," Rachel stammered, her hands falling from Puck's neck. She stopped when she felt Puck grab her hands.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about that," he said, looking only at her, ignoring the stares from their friends. "I want to be with you." A collection of _awww_'s came from the room.

"But," she gaped. "But, we could never do long distance."

"Why not?" Tina shouted across the room.

"I-I wouldn't be able to be away from you," Rachel admitted softly, earning another round of coos. "And I can't leave New York."

Puck looked thoughtful, glancing around the room at his friends before returning his gaze at Rachel. "Then I guess I'll just have to come to New York."

"What?"

He chuckled, reaching up and caressing her cheek. "I'm transferring from OSU. I just have to pick which school I want to go to. Which is better for music production, Juilliard or NYU?" Rachel's jaw dropped, as did the jaws of everyone else in the room.

"You're kidding!" she said. Puck shook his head, a smile growing on his lips. Rachel smiled and leaped back into his arms, her mouth crashing onto his. It was the same way she would kiss him two years later when he proposed in the same living room, another year later when they got married, and 4 months afterwards when she told him she was pregnant.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Here's the picture (remove spaces): http : gleelover994 . tumblr . com /post/ 15018842375 /i-wish-that-happened-3**_

_**_**I hope you liked it! Tell me what you thought! Love you all!**_**_


End file.
